


This is Enough

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Percy thinks about his little sister and Annabeth needs help.





	This is Enough

“Mom?” Sally looked down at her seven year old son who was staring at the floor as he leaned against her hip.

“Percy? What’s wrong baby?”

“Can I not go to school today?”

“Are you sick? What happened?” She kneeled down so she could be at eye level with Percy who looked up to her allowing her to see the now developing black eye that made her gasp. “Percy, how did you get that? Was it another kid at school? I swear is it was I’ll-”

“It wasn’t a kid at school.”

“…then who was it baby?”

“I’m not supposed to tell. Can I just stay home? Please?”

“Honey, I have to work.”

“I’ll stay in my room and lock the door until you get home I promise. I just don’t want to go to school today.”

“Are you sure?”

“I promise I’ll be good mom.”

“If you’re sure, just don’t bother Gabe when he gets home okay? He’s been in a really bad mood lately.”

“Okay.” 

~~

As Percy looked down at his little sister who had finally fallen asleep in his arms he smiled. He still couldn’t believe he was an older brother but here little Essie was with her thumb in her mouth as he rocked her back and forth humming Under the Sea. He always wanted a little brother or sister when he was younger but even then he knew his mom didn’t want to have a baby with Smelly Gabe. He couldn’t blame her.

But now she was married to Paul who was a decent guy that he was happy to be the father of his little sister. Looking closer at her chubby face he smiled when there was a knock on the door followed by Annabeth coming in.

“Percy, your mom said dinner was ready.”

“Just a sec…hey Annabeth have you held Essie yet?”

“Oh, uh no. But I’m really not good with kids-” before she could object anymore little Estelle was already in her hands and she nervously looked down at the little girl who let out a small yawn before trying to wedge herself into the blonde’s hold. “Percy she’s moving.”

“Here let me help you adjust your grip, you lift her head up like this and…” Percy way happy to not be a part of the Gods plans anymore. Now he could actually enjoy his life with his friends and family-

“Oh Gods Percy she’s moving, she’s moving, Help!” 

And Annabeth.


End file.
